


惩罚

by MelonEast



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020), The Devil All the Time (Book)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captivity, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonEast/pseuds/MelonEast
Summary: 如果阿尔文没有扣动扳机，而是把牧师带到了米歇尔山的老房子呢
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Preston Teagardin
Kudos: 10





	惩罚

阿尔文在门口把靴子上的木屑抖了抖，然后进到了屋子里。他穿过大厅，来到厨房，把用报纸夹着的两个熏肉三明治扔到餐桌上。屋外的冷风从破烂的窗玻璃外灌进来。阿尔文把换玻璃加到了明天的待办清单里。

他拿起一个三明治，从后腰带抽出那把德国鲁格手枪，确保里面有子弹，并且上了膛，然后往卧室走去。

卧室的门没有锁，阿尔文走进去，屋子里响起一阵丁零当啷的声音。

“晚饭。”阿尔文说，把三明治扔到地上。一个男人连滚带爬，抓住那个三明治开始狼吞虎咽。男人的周身散落着一堆铁链，每个链环有拇指那么大，一头连着脖子上的钢制项圈，一头穿过窗户，套在一根结实的木桩上。

被锁住的人穿着带花边的衬衫，一条脏兮兮的蓝色裤子，面容惨白憔悴。如果有一个煤溪镇的教众在这儿，准能脱口而出：“这不是蒂加丁牧师吗？怎么会在这儿？”

普雷斯顿·蒂加丁已经失踪一个月了。大家都纷纷猜测，他要不就是跟上上个牧师罗伊·拉弗蒂一样，已经悄悄远走高飞，要不就遭了公路杀人狂的毒手。至于一个每天在教堂的牧师要怎么遇到公路上的杀手，不是人们关心的重点。

阿尔文坐在床上，看到普雷斯顿吃得飞快，像是怕阿尔文会反悔，把他手中剩下的一块给拿走似的。

等他舔完包装纸上的油渍，阿尔文对他示意了一下洗手间的方向。

“把你的手和嘴巴洗一洗。”阿尔文命令道。

普雷斯顿虽然脸上写满抗拒，但还是磨磨蹭蹭地去了。铁链的长度正好让他到卫生间，他洗完回来，阿尔文手上的枪正指着他。

“过来。”阿尔文继续命令。普雷斯顿畏惧地看着指着他胸口的枪，迟迟不敢靠近，阿尔文捞起地上的链子一扯，他往前踉跄了两步，跪倒在阿尔文面前。

“别，求求你，别这样……”普雷斯顿哭丧着脸哀求道。他知道接下来会发生什么，阿尔文会让他做他要那些年轻姑娘做的事。不同的是，姑娘们的脑袋上没有顶着一把枪。

“再废话一句就脑袋开花。”阿尔文冷冷地说。他用枪顶着牧师的太阳穴，拉紧了链条。

牧师早就学到眼泪对这个年轻人不起作用。他只得靠近了些，解开阿尔文的裤子拉链。

牧师用嘴包裹住他的老二，舌头生疏地舔着头部，他渐渐硬了起来。阿尔文并不享受这个。他想念玛丽·珍·特纳光滑温热的皮肤，还有她小巧的手掌。阿尔文连声招呼都没打就把她扔在了煤溪镇。为了这个龌龊的牧师。

阿尔文低头瞥到牧师的脸颊上一些没擦干净的酱。这让他更不想继续。不过阿尔文没有这么做，反而按住牧师的后脑勺，把他压得更近。

普雷斯顿的脸因为窒息而憋得通红。他终于明白辛西娅在干这事的时候是什么感受了。男孩狠狠地操着他的嘴，没有一丝怜惜。他感觉三明治正在胃里翻腾。没过多久，阿尔文射在他的嘴里。浓稠的液体滑进喉咙，他再也忍不住，把精液连同刚才的晚饭一起吐到了地板上。

阿尔文穿好裤子，冷漠地看了他一眼。

“不要怪我没给你饭吃，这是你自己的错。”

他无视了牧师的乞求，走出了卧室。

阿尔文每天都要说服一遍自己，他是为了让普雷斯顿感受到莱诺拉感受过的痛苦才这么做的。有时候他又会想，如果当时他一枪崩了这个混蛋，莱诺拉也许会更高兴。

好的机会千载难逢，阿尔文已经失去了最好的。他现在其实不知道该拿牧师怎么办，但他不能让对方看出来。

过了一段时间，在阿尔文在镇上的伐木场刚好干满五个月的时候，他收到了奶奶的来信。

奶奶写得很克制，说莱诺拉的爸爸找到了。一个叫丹尼·默多克的人报警说遭遇了公路杀手。在俄亥俄和加利福尼亚两州警察的合作下，搭车客的恐惧终于消失。

连环杀手是一对夫妻，妻子恰巧是诺肯斯蒂弗镇警长李·博德克的亲妹妹。他们搭到了罗伊。据他们交代，罗伊正在回家的路上，他想看看自己的女儿。

阿尔文读完信，把桌子上的几个水杯都扫到了地上。这并不能消解他的一腔愤怒。他忽然想到了卧室里的那个人。

阿尔文用力把门撞开，普雷斯顿本来坐在床上，立刻站了起来。他手上捧着一本《圣经》。这对阿尔文来说无疑是火上浇油。

阿尔文怒气冲冲地走到普雷斯顿的面前，扯着他脖子上的铁链，对着他的肚子猛地打了一拳。

“她本来有机会见到她的爸爸。”阿尔文吼道。普雷斯顿倒到地上，阿尔文又踢了他一脚。

“我不懂你在说什么……”普雷斯顿虚弱地喘了几口气，“求求你不要惩罚我，我最近表现得很好，不是吗……”

“她本来可以见到她爸爸，是你毁了一切。”阿尔文恨恨地重复道。他知道不应该把一切都怪罪给普雷斯顿，但是他此刻就是想这么做，他想让这个人渣有真正的罪恶感，他想看到他脸上的后悔。

普雷斯顿虽然不知道阿尔文说的“爸爸”是怎么回事儿，但他知道这个时候要该他忏悔了。

“我知道，都是我的错，是我毁了她。我每晚都在为她祈祷，祈求上帝不要怪罪她，一切的错都是我的。”普雷斯顿哭得很大声。

阿尔文尽管看出牧师是费力挤出了几滴眼泪，但他似乎真的在某个时刻捕捉到了一丝悔悟。阿尔文不想把整晚的时间都花在这儿。普雷斯顿捂着肚子缩成一团，看起来可怜兮兮的。阿尔文蹲下来，掀起他的衬衫，肚子上有一块红肿。阿尔文没有踢得太重，但是那一拳用的力气不小。

阿尔文还注意到普雷斯顿瘦了许多，肚子上的赘肉只剩下松软的一圈。阿尔文从来不故意饿他，但是这跟他以前养尊处优的生活绝对是天差地别。普雷斯顿来自富裕的家庭，从来没受过这种罪。他的衣服一直脏兮兮的。因为这个房间的洗手间没有热水，他也从来没有好好洗过一个澡，本来油光水亮的金发现在已经是一堆杂草。

“你得洗个澡。”阿尔文站起来，尽力让自己听起来冷酷。

普雷斯顿瑟缩了一下，连连摇头。“水很冷，我会生病的。”

“我去开热水。”阿尔文说。

“谢谢你——阿尔文，你真是个好孩子……”普雷斯顿的感激中带着挥之不去的谄媚，看得阿尔文心烦不已。

阿尔文打开了热水，牵起牧师脖子上的链子，把他带到浴室。直到热水真的撒到他的脸上时，他才小心翼翼地松了一口气。洗干净身体后，阿尔文拿来一瓶洗发水，抹了一些到他乱糟糟的头发上。他乖顺地闭上眼睛，任由阿尔文搓揉他的头发。

闭上嘴的普雷斯顿看起来没有油嘴滑舌的他那么惹人厌。阿尔文用花洒冲干净他头上的泡沫。水流顺着他的脸颊流到嘴角，他用舌头刮了几串水珠到嘴里。

阿尔文扫开他脸上剩余的水，他睁开了眼睛。普雷斯顿仰起头盯着阿尔文，然后把两根手指沾了些水放进嘴里，色情地吮吸了两下。阿尔文第一次见牧师就看他做过这个动作。那时阿尔文就怀疑他是故意的。

“你在干什么？”阿尔文沉声说道。他已经硬了。

普雷斯顿慌乱地摇着头。他也不知道自己在做什么。也许他在感谢阿尔文准许他洗个热水澡。这个念头刚出现，牧师就产生了强烈的祈祷需求。这对他来说都有点过于淫邪了。

阿尔文把花洒关上，普雷斯顿的表情有些绝望。

“完成你刚才想做的，我就一周给你两天热水。”阿尔文伸出手。

普雷斯顿只挣扎了几秒就妥协了。他殷勤地含住阿尔文的拇指，用湿润的口腔弄湿它，然后浅浅地吸吮起来。阿尔文用拇指压住他的舌头，然后换成了食指和中指。普雷斯顿卖力地舔弄着新进来的两根，这个画面让阿尔文硬得发疼。

普雷斯顿一边吸他的手指，一边把一只手伸到胯下抚慰自己。他也半硬了。阿尔文可不会让他轻易得到快乐。

阿尔文推开普雷斯顿，从浴室柜里摸出半瓶凡士林，然后把他拉扯回卧室。男人有些惊慌失措，阿尔文把药膏扔到他怀里，生硬地说道：“准备你自己。”

普雷斯顿对这种事知道得比谁都清楚。他照做了。他跪趴在床垫上，挖出一块膏体，犹犹豫豫地往后穴送。阿尔文没有料到他真的有这么听话。扩张没有进行太久，阿尔文在慢慢进入的时候，把普雷斯顿的手锁在了身后。

“别，我会稳不住的——”他用微弱的声音抗议道。

“你不需要。”阿尔文对他说。

他慢节奏地进出了一会儿，开始加重力道。普雷斯顿的腿不停地颤抖，几乎要支撑不住。铁链撞击在他的腰部，像是一次次沉重钝滞的鞭打。

他快被勃起和床单时有时无的摩擦折磨疯了，但是拘束让他怎么都碰不到自己。年轻人似乎不知疲倦，普雷斯顿被操得说不出连贯的话。他就这样达到了高潮。不一会儿，阿尔文也到了，全数射进了他的里面。

普雷斯顿趴在床上喘着粗气，他精神恍惚，目光有些失神。过了好一会儿，他想起了自己该干什么。他艰难地伸出手，试着去够床头的那本《圣经》。阿尔文迅速抓住项圈，普雷斯顿被迫仰起头。

“拜托，求你……”普雷斯顿乞求道。

“你不配做祈祷。”阿尔文说。

“不，不，我必须得祈祷——你不懂，我必须得——求你行行好……”普雷斯顿一边哭一边哀求，阿尔文猜这可能就是他最真实的眼泪了。

阿尔文摸着他的胸口，语气近似甜蜜。

“上帝不会原谅你的，你的罪恶就留在这儿。”

阿尔文确信自己会下地狱。现在他至少知道他不会是一个人。

完


End file.
